Touch-sensitive display systems include a display screen and a touch sensor configured to recognize a touch of an object on a surface of the display screen. In some touch-sensitive display systems, the touch sensor may be a vision-based system comprising a sensor-in-pixel device. Sensor-in-pixel devices include an image sensor at each pixel location on the display screen. The resulting array of image sensors is configured to capture an image of the surface of the display screen. The captured image is processed by the touch-sensitive display system to provide touch detection of objects touching the surface (or, in some cases, hovering over the surface) at that pixel location.
Some touch-sensitive display systems are horizontally-oriented. Horizontally-oriented touch-sensitive display systems may be subject to forces not encountered by vertically-oriented display systems. For example, a horizontally-oriented touch-sensitive display system may be subject to forces from objects, such as drinking glasses, placed on the screen. The touch-sensitive display system may also be subject to forceful touches to the screen, and to forces arising from the weight of the screen itself.